


Something From A Story Book

by Bijouflower



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adult Hiccup, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lonely Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), POST-HTTYD3, Slow Burn, Stubborn Hiccup, Time Travel, non-sexual love, the slowest of burns, with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijouflower/pseuds/Bijouflower
Summary: After the disappearance of dragons 5 years ago every Viking of New Berk seemed to come to terms with their loss and embrace the new land and lifestyle they gained. Well, all except one. Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III isn’t coping as well as the others would like and has fallen into depression.So who else other than Jack Frost, guardian of Fun, appears to bring a life of fun to the listless chief. Though it appears not even Jack knows the true reason he is sent to New Berk. Will Jack be able bring Hiccup back from the edge without losing a piece of himself in the process?Oh man! So many things are going to happen! I’m quite excited! This story is meant to be a part 1 of 2 so tell me what you think!





	Something From A Story Book

**Author's Note:**

> So I am posting this to see if anyone actually finds it interesting or not. I want to continue writing for myself, but I'm not going to keep posting if no one likes it. That way there's less pressure to finish it. If I continue posting I still won't release more content for a few more weeks because I want to have a few more chapters done first. I also want to create some art, but I tend to be over ambitious and fall through so let's see. 
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> I know that HTTYD 3 technically ends after a 10 year skip, but I'm going to diverge. I also want to lay some background for everyone. According to the movie, New Berk is located on Monolithic Island which is insanely tall, even piercing the clouds. There is also a lot of greenery on the island even though according to Hiccup it is 'a few degrees north of permanent frostbite' and I have a theory for why that is that I want to incorporate later. 
> 
> Also I don't have a Beta so I apologize mistakes in advance. This is the first story I've posted on AO3 and I haven't felt like writing in a long time, but I really like this piece! It upsets me how there isn't much Hijack/Frostcup content out there so thats why I decided to write this. Well, Enjoy! And tell me what you think!

It has been 5 years since the move to New Berk, and more importantly, the loss of dragons in the archipelago. Across the sky a lightning storm lights up the night. In the warmth of the chieftain’s Hut, her home, a tired yet sleepless Astrid Hofferson gazes through the window toward the clashing bolts streaking the clouds above.

Taking a deep breath, she sighs, “Well, it’s now or never.”

Prepared for what is to come the young blonde turns her head from the window and starts towards the front door, hand reaching for her favorite battle axe as she strides by. Upon feeling the familiar weight in her hand she brings the axe up to her sight, pausing in her step for just a second before hardening her resolve. This has to work; it is the only thing left she can possibly do. If even this won’t work then she will of failed her best friend completely.

With her passion, her fears, faith, and desperation overtaking her body and soul, Astrid carries only her axe as she climbs through the dark to reach the highest point of the island. She is fully aware of the dangers of climbing so high during a lightning storm as vibrant as tonight’s, but that is exactly why she needs to do it. She needs to get as close as she can while _they_ are here, so _they_ can hear plead, answer her prayers.

The Astrid Hofferson, bloodline of the fearless Hoffersons, was never one to lean too heavily on the gods, always preferring to fight and fend for herself. She likes to believe that she is a pride to her tribe and crest, capable of more than most any and respected as such. There is nothing she can’t handle and nothing she fears, but she is wrong. There is something she cannot handle, something she fears. No matter what she tried, how many times or for how long, nothing was working. The misery spread to her like the plague and with no leads as to cure the cause. With nothing else to lose she decided to turn to the Gods for aid.

As she now stands in the open at the highest point behind an oak round she previously cut with the same axe in hand and brought here. From the depths below and all around her she is surrounded by the dark electrified clouds. Readying herself she raises her head to the Gods, eyeing the storm above before resigning to her knees and preciously laying her axe on the smooth oak round Gothi helped her decorate for this moment.

Hands together and eyes closed, she bows her head and begins to pray, “Oh Thor Odinson, Ruler of Asgard, God of thunder, and the noblest of warriors please accept my most cherished possession, beloved axe mine, in turn to hear my plight and plea!” She bellows so as she may be heard over the rambunctious thunder. “My love is lost and his life is lifeless, please help to remember who he used to be! To return him to who he once was!” She yells, hands clenching tighter as her desires are released.

After a moment of nothing happening, she opens her tightly shut eyes and releases her grip. Wide eyed she stares at her knees below, tense and waiting. Something was bound to happen, a sign surely sent. She followed ever procedure Gothi told her to, spoke formally and submitted entirely. Pride be damned as she prostrated at the lowest point in her life, anything if it would summon the gods to her aid.

But there was nothing still. No otherworldly clap of thunder or words carried on the wind.

After the very few minutes her patients would allow, she pauses in her waiting and whips her head to the sky, a wet scowl lining her features. “Please! You have to listen to me!” She screams desperately, tears threatening to overflow.

“You don’t understand, he needs he-elp! H-he’s not himself! He. He hasn’t been *sob* been in years! He’s m-my best f-friend! Please!” Astrid all but cried out loud, pushing her words through raw emotion. “I-I tri-tried everything I could! But… But I can’t do i-hi-hittt! *sob* I can’t do it!! I can’t fix him! Please Thor all mighty! I NEED him, the village ne-eds him! Please help Hi-Hi-Hiccup *sob* Help Hiccup before he kil-be before he kills himself! He can’t live on like this! Please! I am begging you! Help him to live again! Y-you have to! PLEASE!” Astrid barely got out before falling forward in a gut-wrenching cry, pounding her fists on the carefully crafted wood alter in front of her.

The human girl cries for only a moment before the brightest light engulfs her senses while the loudest roar of thunder pierces her ears. With a startled gasp she raises her head just in time to see the entirety of her axe glow a bright light blue only for it to soon fade leaving no trace of the supernatural behind.

Bewildered yet hopeful she tentatively reaches a hand for her axe. It looks as though nothing has been burned or changed even though it was just struck by lightning and running her plush fingers over the smooth surface reveals a little warmth but that is all. Experimentally she lifts the axe and feels no difference in the weight or balance of the weapon, but she knows that light was a sign the gods have heard her plea. It had to be. To further prove she isn’t dreaming the oaken alter has been scorched in an outline of her axe, standing strong otherwise. With fresh tears streaming down her cheeks, tears of hope, the young blond hugs her axe to her body, pleading still for Thor to have heard her, for the gods to send aid, for this all to have worked, for her hopes to come true.

“Please be a yes, please be a yes”, she whispers in an attempt to reassure herself.

“Please, be a yes…”

 

~~*~* 1200 years later, 20XXAD *~*~~

 

It’s a beautiful snow-day in the little town of Burgess, or at least it’s supposed to be. Instead there is a boisterous lightning storm darkening the sky and ruining all the hard work one Jack Frost put into today’s aesthetic. Not one to let something as small as some clouds get him down Jack finds himself instead indoors, playing with Jamie and Sophie in Jamie’s room.

Through the background of a certain winter spirit’s light-hearted velvet laughter Sophie jumps up and down on Jamie’s bed with a toy dragon soaring in her hands, “Haowwwlll! Gruff-gruff!” She speaks for her plastic creature.

“Jack stop laughing!” Jamie scolds, “You’re just encouraging her! And Sophie dragons don’t sound like dogs! They are fierce and loud! Like _GRRAAAAAAA!”_ He exclaims as he raises his clawless hands to either side of his head, only causing Jack to laugh harder and Sophie to join in.

Jamie levels an unimpressed look while his companions are laughing before his lips twitch into a smirk, “Oh I bet you wouldn’t be laughing if you ever came face to face with a real dragon!” Jamie goaded, getting in on the fun.

Jack rose a single brow to the boy, “Jamie, I’m a Guardian, what could a silly little dragon do to me?”

Jamie’s eyes lit up at a chance to A. talk about dragons, and B. try to out-debate Jack. “Well for one thing most dragons are HUGE!!” He expands upon by spreading his arms high and wide, “Most dragons are at least double the size of an average human. They are also almost indestructible since they have really sturdy scales and skin while their claws are so sharp, they can…” Jamie continues with matching hand gestures.

Jack nods along attentively, yet still unwilling to yield, all while trying not to laugh at the barking dragon flying up and down on the bed next to him.

“… some even breath frost like you! Though most breath types of fire that can melt pretty much anything.” Jamie concluded, a little out of breath from ranting out-loud.

“Haha, alright Jamie you win,” Jack concedes with a raise of his hand, “Even I would struggle against something that breaths fire like that.”

Grinning from his win the younger boy reassures his spirit friend, “Don’t worry Jack, since you are really fast you would be able to avoid a dragons fire until they reached their shot limit!”

Curious of both how Jamie seems to have such specific knowledge and where this new obsession came from the spirit asks the child, “And how is it someone who has never seen a dragon before knows so much about them?”

As if a switch flipped the child turns and runs to his desk, “I found this book in the library in town and after reading it I looked online and saw that it is a fantasy story taken from the Journals of the protagonist! It’s all real Jack!” He exclaims out of breath as he holds the book up.

The winter spirit playfully leans in to inspect it. On the cover is a drawing of a teenager with a prosthetic leg leaning against a large sleek dragon, black as night. It read _How Vikings Trained the Dragons._

“Huh,” Jack skeptically breaths as he takes his chin in his hand and leans back, “Are you sure this isn’t some made up teen fantasy drama book?”

“No its not,” Jamie huffs before plopping down on the ground where he stands, “C’mere, I’ll show you some!”

Jack easily gives in, loving the fun in Jamie’s eyes and goes to sit on the rug next to him, leaning against the bed. As Jamie starts to read Sophie makes her way over to rest in Jacks crossed legs. For the rest of the day they listen to Jamie retell the stories of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his Dragon riders. How he befriended the creatures that hunt his tribe, freed their kind and enlightened his own. A story of a fictional boy whose life seemed almost as complex and full as if these were the retellings of an actual boy and his struggles with mythical creatures in Viking waters. It told of a great loss and gain in his family as well as his fight with freedom and responsibility.

Though Jamie said this is a true story, Jack has a hard time believing it. Humans? Taking care of vicious, deadly, fire breathing dragons? No way. No matter how long ago this was, and even if dragons were real then they still wouldn’t give in to humans!? Still though, Jack was curious about the little Viking prince, the cunning and daring rider of the all-powerful Night Fury. Fictional or not, Jack is invested now and excitingly waits for Jamie to spill Hiccup’s happy ending. After all, he has gone through so much and no matter how strong a boy can be, there is only so much they can be brought down before they ultimately get back up and live their happily ever after, as all legends in children’s stories should.

In Jamie’s story however, the beloved dragon master rose from his loss and became chieftain of one of the largest and most powerful Viking tribes, one said to be blessed by Thor himself. The one-legged child became a great man and led a prosperous people. The wars of the archipelago all fought and mysteries unraveled. Peace for humans and dragons alike was finally obtained as the tribes came together under Hiccup’s principles. It seemed a new Golden Age of the dragons was well under way. That is, until one day, for no apparent rhyme or reason the Great Dragon Master - Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, Founder of New Berk, Leader of the Alliance of the Archipelago - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III vanished with all the dragons in tow, never to be seen or heard of again.

“… It's said that he watches over the dragons in their realm, protecting them from human threats forever more.” Jamie concluded with a heavy breath before closing the book in his lap and smiling to Jack, “Though that is just speculation since his journals don’t say what happened to the dragons or why he disappeared. Aren’t dragons cool though! And Hiccup Dragon Master! Oh, I wish I could meet him! But what if he can’t leave the dragon realm…” Jamie mutters on, too concerned with his thoughts on the book to notice anyone else in the room.

Jack laughs lightly at the young reader, happy that he has found something that interests him so much. Still lingering in emersion, Jack recalls the abrupt ending. He feels as though it would have been better to end it with talks of peace and prosperity. Why would the young Chieftain suddenly leave all he has built? What could have happened to their world that forced every single dragon to disappear?  

Even with these questions in mind Jack has to admit, though he is not really reader, preferring to have fun in this world than one of text, he decides he really likes this story. It could also have a little to do with the fact that he has never been read to before, but hey you can’t fault him for that.

Coming back to the moment Jack looks down at the little sleeper in his lap. She would probably be more comfortable sleeping in a bed. So with a steady grip he lifts her up, though less cautious of her toy dragon she was holding, letting it slide out of her grip and fall under the bed. Jack lays her on Jamie’s bed before he crouches down to reach for the dragon. After a bit of maneuvering he manages to get a hold of the pesky plastic creature and as he is pulling it back he elbows a hard round thing under the bed and notices it roll towards him.

When Jack sees what he hit his eyes go wide. Dropping the dragon on the ground again the pale teen swiftly grabs the orb for a closer look.

There’s no doubt about it. This is one of North’s portal-globes. But how does Jamie have it? In an attempt to answer that precise question he turns to his brightest light, “Hey Jamie, where did you get this?”

Said light was curled on the rug with a pillow in the same space he was previously sitting, seeming ready to follow his little sister to a post story nap after tiring himself out in his fandom excitement. With half lidded eyes he raises his head a little to see what his wintery friend is holding before shrugging and plopping his head back on his pillow and crossed arms. He had never seen the orb before.

Jack purses his lips, “Well have you seen Santa Clause recently? Or any of the others for that matter?”

“Hmmm. No. The last time I saw anyone other than you was when I lost my tooth back in Easter.” Jamie mutters as he continues to drift off.

Well this was curious. Jack knows North typically carries a few orbs with him on the rare occasion he ventures out off season. Could one have fallen out of his coat when he got knocked out way back when? It’s possible… Wait, has Jamie not cleaned under his bead since then?! You know what, that’s not his area of expertise so he’s going to let it go, Jamie is a kid after all. 

“Hey Jamie, this is someone else’s and they lost it so I’m going to return it, okay?” Jack proposes as he stands with the orb in hand.

Jamie only mutters an approving hum as he catches hold of the beginnings of sleep. Jack smiles at the little Bennetts’ before drooping a blanket on each of them and flying off into the stormy evening. He is looking forward to bringing this orb back to North. The look he will have on his face when its JACK chiding him to be more careful! Oh, this was exciting!

Jack laughed to himself as he rode the icy winds to the Pole unafraid of the lightning above since it never seems to target spirits passing through. At first, he thinks of what to say to North, the best way to get a rise out of him; but as the trip draws on, he starts thinking about that story again, about a land of dragons and the Dragon Master still fresh in his mind.

“Hiccup…” He practices the sound on his tongue, more invested in the tale than he thought he would be.

What an interesting character though, such a brilliant and daring youngster with such a trying life and strong bonds. Jack only remembers what he learned from his baby teeth, and he thinks his life might not have been as difficult to be honest. Well other than the crippling loneliness, but that is improving now! A little…

Lost in his thoughts Jack doesn’t react fast enough as the winds suddenly turn on him, flinging him to the side and forcing the orb to roll out of his hands.

“No, no, no!” He chants as he flails his arms out in a useless attempt to reach the falling orb, not noticing the swirling image of a dragon a boy bloom within its crystal shell. He can’t mess up and let this fall somewhere in town! He has to catch it, but the winds won’t listen to Jack at all.

He tries in vein to reach his body across the sky desperately until finally the winds chill surrounds him and return their favor and glide him towards the orb. The orb that is currently opening a portal to who knows where. Great.

Just as Jack is forced through the portal by the wind a massive bolt of lightning strikes the energy field and it surges, crackling into an explosive light and plunging the white-haired teen further into the unknown. As the portal vanishes all that remains is the deafening roar of the thunder that shakes the glass windows of the buildings below.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo????
> 
> I know, there's zero Hiccup action, let alone Hijack, but this is going to be a slow burn. As mentioned in the tags, the slowest of burns. So be patient and enjoy the ride!  
> Though honestly I'm not a fan of how a lot of Hijack stories have Astrid as the bad guy. She is a highly respectable woman and just because she shares a love interest with my baby boy Jack, doesn't mean she's a bitch (pardon my language).


End file.
